


You Make Me Shiver and Shake: Chapter 15.5: The Make Up Sex

by Stargazing121



Series: You Make Me Shiver and Shake [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, you make me shiver and shake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazing121/pseuds/Stargazing121
Summary: The Second Sex Scene from my story 'You Make Me Shiver and Shake'.Draco kissed her neck, letting his lips work downwards. Between feathering kisses he kept talking. “You taste like honey,” kiss, “and you feel so sweet under my mouth,” kiss, “deliciously warm and waiting for me.”Explicit sexual content, as promised





	You Make Me Shiver and Shake: Chapter 15.5: The Make Up Sex

“…it is huge,” she said, admiring the glittering ring.  
“Do you want to compare it to something that is really huge?” Draco said and suggestively raised his eyebrows at her.  
“I guess Sirius did give me the day off, so I do have some time for size comparisons,” she coyly replied.  
“I have a plan,” Draco said, giving her a lusty look from top to toe, “you lock up and I’ll get the car started.”  
“Rev it up babe,” she winked at him.  
“God I love you Hermione, but please don’t say something like that again. It is not as much of a turn on as you might think.”  
“If I wasn’t on a proposal high, I would be insulted by that comment,’ Hermione said her nose in the air. She locked the gallery’s glass doors.  
“Good job you’re fiancee is going to make it all better,” he said, and opened the passenger car door for her. 

As they were in the lift going up to her apartment, and Draco’s hand kept drifting to her backside.  
“Draco,” she snapped, shuffling away from him, “there are cameras in this lift.”  
“I’m only lightly petting,” Draco said, smirking at her annoyance. “It’s hardly going to tickle any security guards’ fancy.”  
“We’ve only got three more floors to go, try and restrain yourself.”  
Draco huffed, and dropped his hands from her waist.  
“Good boy,” she mocked.  
“You will be paying for that taunt later, Miss Granger,” Draco whispered.  
“How?” She asked, raising and eyebrow at him.  
“But Miss Granger, what about the cameras,” Draco said with mock horror.  
“The cameras my be on, but I’m fairly sure they won’t have the microphones on.”  
“Oh, I like your thinking.” Draco took a step closer and bent his head, so his lips were brushing the shell of her ear. “I want to eat you out, be able to feel your dripping sex against my mouth. Your legs would tighten around my shoulders as I suck you-“  
“Chuffing Nora, Draco” she muttered, her face flushing.  
“Are you getting wet, can you feel your body heating up for me,” he continued in her ear. “I can imagine you clenching your thighs together, trying to release some of the pressure. Are you Hermione, am I turning you on?”  
She silently nodded.  
“I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“Yes,” she quietly said.  
“Can you see me between your legs, my tongue buried deep inside of you as you shiver and shake under me?”  
Ding.  
Oh thank god, Hermione had never been so grateful for that elevator ding before.  
“Ah, we’re here,” Draco said, “and I was just getting to the good stuff.”  
“Then get out here and come and do the good stuff,” Hermione said, stepping out of the lift.  
“If you so desire,” he said, following her.

She unlocked the door and hurried into her apartment. She heard Draco shut the door. She felt his presence behind her, like some big cat shadowing it’s prey.  
“May I continue?” He asked, brushing her hair away from her neck.  
“Sure,” she managed, suddenly feeling very hot. Would it be too desperate to just take her clothes off now?  
Draco kissed her neck, letting his lips work downwards. Between feathering kisses he kept talking. “You taste like honey,” kiss, “and you feel so sweet under my mouth,” kiss, “deliciously warm and waiting for my cock.”  
Oh sod looking desperate, she thought and she pulled her dress over her head.  
“Ok,” Draco said, leering at her body, “I can take a hint.”

His hands were upon her, pulling at straps and ripping at the delicate cloth of her panties. He knelt in front of her and kissed the tops of her thighs. “Open up Granger,” he said, and kissed her mound. His tongue darted out and touched the edge of her sex. His hand slid up her leg and rubbed where his tongue had just been. “Oh Granger, you very wonton woman. Can I suggest,” he said, “that you step back of couple of paces until you reach your, conveniently placed, sofa.”  
She complied and lay back on her sofa.  
“You, panting there waiting for me. I want that everyday,” he quietly said. He pushed her thighs further apart and lowered his mouth. She felt his lips close over her clit, and lick the engorged nub. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body. He smiled against her and sucked her into his mouth. His hands were still on her legs and he gently squeezed her flesh.  
In response, she gave a breathy moan.  
Draco blew cool air on her pussy, creating a pleasant sensation on her warm skin. He removed a hand from her leg and slid a finger along her slick folds, rubbing along all her sensitive spots. Stopping at her opening, he slowly entered her.  
“God Granger, you’re so tight. I can’t wait to feel you round me.”  
He casually thrust his finger into her, his movements deliberately shallow and frustrating.  
“Draco,” she moaned, “more.”  
“Pretty Please?” He crooked the finger.  
‘Well damn that, she thought, two can play that game.’ 

She took his hand and glided it out of her. She kept hold of his hand and stood up. She gave his hand a tug, indicating that he should stand up too. He obeyed, a wolfish look in his grey eyes. Letting go of his hand she pulled at his shirt buttons, roughly opening them. She kissed his bare chest, leaving light bites as she worked her way down towards his groin.  
“Fuck,” he said, as she kissed him through his slacks. His hands tangled in her hair, urging her on. She unzipped his slacks and was delighted to note that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She had been successful in stealing all of it earlier in the week.  
She let her fingers wrap round his hard cock, and squeezed it’s burning length. She worked his cock, tugging her hand up and down. Draco gave a hiss and pushed her head towards his head. She took the hint and licked the head of his cock. His salty taste filled her mouth, as she took him deeper. She massaged her tongue along the underside of his cock, while her lips sucked the base. His hands in her hair pulled her back slightly, letting his cock slide in her mouth. She finished the movement and bobbed her head, taking him in and out of her mouth. First her movements were slow, but as his breathing increased she sped up and was soon sucking him off at a rapid pace.  
“Hermione stop,” he sighed.  
She shuddered to a halt and looked up at him, her mouth still round his cock.  
“Don’t give me that hurt look,” Draco soothed, “but I want to fuck you before I come. And I won’t get to do that if you complete that excellent blow job.”  
She released him, and he helped her up.  
“And when I say excellent, I mean excellent,” he said, grinning at her. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied. ‘I mean how do you respond to someone complimenting your blow job technique?’ 

“Now what shall I do with you?” Draco said, his hands cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “I think,” he said, and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking it.  
“Yes?”  
He released her nipple. “I think you should get on that bed, get on your hands and knees,” he pressed his mouth back to her nipple.  
“And?” She prompted. Her sex was dripping now, and she could feel her need for him like a physical ache.  
He kissed round her nipple, letting his tongue slid over her skin. “And then I will take you from behind.”  
She gave an involuntary shiver at the sheer primal urge she could hear in his voice.  
He stopped kissing her breasts and stood upright. Taking her hand, he lead her through her living room and into her bedroom. She’d haphazardly made her bed this morning, but her flannel pyjamas still lay on the bed.  
“These are sexy,” he commented, picking up the thick cotton top.  
“And comfy,” she defended.  
“I’ll happily fuck you in them any day.”  
“Oh,” she managed. She could quite easily imagine Draco rolling over in the middle of the night and rubbing his erection into her flannel covered leg.  
“But now,” Draco said, pulling her closer to him, “get on the bed Hermione.”  
His hands were already pulling his shirt and trousers off, baring his chiselled body to her eyes.  
“Granger, on the bed,” he reminded. “You can worship my body another time.”  
Hermione slid onto the bed, watching his cock swell even more. She shifted back, till she could feel the cool iron headboard pressing into her spine.  
Draco, now fully naked, crawled over to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue, as he slid into her open mouth. He pulled her face closer, and angled his mouth so he could suck her lower lip into his mouth. He nipped his sharp teeth on her sensitive lip, making her moan.  
She broke the kiss and turned her back to him, kneeling on the bed.  
She heard him shuffled and then she felt him pressing against her backside. The sticky head of his cock bumped against her cheeks.  
“You look so sexy like this,” he muttered, and kissed the base of her spine.  
She hummed in response, the pressure between her legs was increasing with every second he waited.  
“You ready?” He asked, taking hold of her waist and positioning himself at her opening.  
“Yes Draco,” she said, “can you fuck me now.”  
“God yes!” And he slid into her.  
His cock felt different at this angle, she could feel his head pressing into a new part of her. He squeezed her waist and pulled her back. He sighed.  
“How does that feel?” He rasped.  
“Please Draco, please take me,” she wiggled back into him, his cock moving against her inner muscles. It was all the invitation he needed. He pulled out of her and quickly thrust back in, his cock filling her once more. She could feel his hard body pressing into her arse, and the feel of his firm flesh slapping into her’s. Her mouth was open, as she enjoyed the feeling of his cock rubbing her insides.  
He adjusted his grip so that one of his hands was holding her shoulder. His other hand came round and settled between her legs. His fingers were so close to where they were joined, as he found her clit. Using the pads of two fingers he rubbed ragged circles on the bud. She was panting now, and her arms were beginning to shake from his powerful thrusts. Each touch of his fingers was like an electric spark, stoking her need more.  
He changed his grip on her shoulder to the back of her neck, fisting her hair, and pushing her head downwards. She lowered her head, letting it rest on her chest. She saw her tits, jiggling with each of his thrusts and lower where he was entering her body, her folds open, like the petals of an orchid, welcoming him in. It was too much. Her body gave a shudder and she arched her back. She gave a cry of pleasure and fell apart.  
Draco quickly grabbed her waist again, to stop her from falling. He kept pounded into her and riding her through her orgasm. He was grunting now, his guttural moans sounded far away as her orgasm kept rolling through her body. With a yell, Draco increased his speed, the sound of his legs hitting her’s brought her to climax again. A shallower one, but her muscles still clenched round Draco’s cock. With the tightening of her inner pussy, Draco came. His body paused for a second and then he groaned, thrusting himself deeply she felt his hot seed fill her.  
Draco took a deep breath, and leaned his face onto her back.  
“I know I say it every time but wow,” he said, his voice muffled. “Just wow Hermione.”


End file.
